rockfandomcom_de-20200214-history
PJ Harvey
thumb|250px|PJ Harvey PJ Harvey (geb. 1969) aus Yeovil, im Südwesten Englands, macht seit 1992 interessanten Alternative Rock. PJ Harvey ... und sie war ziemlich heiß in den 1990ern. 2016 kam ein neues Album The Hope Six Demolition Project. : → Siehe auch The Black Crowes, Beck, Stone Sour Musik-Clips von PJ Harvey Von PJ Harvey ... *'50ft Queenie' – (video, 2:31 min) - legendär ! *Rid of Me – (live, 4:06 min) - 2001 in Sidney Geschichte von PJ Harvey Polly Jean Harvey wurde am 09. Oktober 1969 in Yeovil, im Südwesten Englands, geboren. ... 1992 hat sie als Trio ihr Debütalbum Dry veröffentlicht. Ab 1993 waren sie bei Island Records unter Vertrag. Dann kamen gleich die beiden Nachfolger Rid of Me und 4-Track Demos. thumb|250px|... in weiß ... Die Alben von PJ Harvey PJ Harvey hat seit 1994 zehn Alben veröffentlicht. Zuletzt kam 2016 The Hope Six Demolition Project. *1992 – Dry – 1. Album *1993 – Rid of Me – 2. Album (im) *1993 – 4-Track Demos – 3. Album (im Oktober) *1995 – To Bring You My Love – 4. Album *1998 – Is this Desire? – 5. Album *2000 – Stories from the City, Stories from the Sea – 6. Album *2004 – Uh Huh Her – 7. Album *2007 – White Chalk – 8. Album *2011 – Let England Shake – 9. Album *2016 – The Hope Six Demolition Project – 10. Album 1. Album – Dry Das Debütalbum Dry (WPE) wurde zwischen September und Dezember 1991 aufgenommen und kam im März 1992 heraus. *Alternative Rock – 11 Tracks, 39:54 min – 30. März 1992 bei Too Pure Dry ... ;Seite A : 01 – Oh My Lover – 3:57 – 02 – O Stella – 2:36 – 03 – Dress – 3:16 – 04 – Victory – 3:16 – 05 – Happy and Bleeding – 4:50 – ;Seite B : 06 – Sheela-Na-Gig – 3:11 – 07 – Hair – 3:45 – 08 – Joe – 2:33 – 09 – Plants and Rags – 4:09 – 10 – Fountain – 3:52 – 11 – Water – 4:32 – 2. Album – Rid of Me Das zweite PJ Harvey-Album Rid of Me (WPE) wurde im Dezember 1992 aufgenommen und kam im Mai 1993 heraus. *Alternative Rock – 14 Tracks, 48:02 min – 04. Mai 1993 bei Island Records Rid of Me ... ;Seite A : 1 – Rid of Me – 4:28 – 2 – Missed – 4:25 – 3 – Legs – 3:40 – 4 – Rub 'til It Bleeds – 5:03 – 5 – Hook – 3:57 – 6 – Man-Size Sextet – 2:18 – ;Seite B : 7 – Highway 61 Revisited – 2:57 – 8 – 50ft Queenie – 2:23 – 9 – Yuri-G – 3:28 – 10 – Man-Size – 3:16 – 11 – Dry – 3:23 – 12 – Me-Jane – 2:42 – 13 – Snake – 1:36 – 14 – Ecstasy – 4:26 – 3. Album – 4-Track Demos Das dritte PJ Harvey-Album 4-Track Demos (WPE) wurde nebenbei zwischen 1991 und 1992 in ihrer Wohnung aufgenommen und kam im Oktober 1993 heraus. *Alternative Rock – 14 Tracks, 47:24 min – 19. Oktober 1993 bei Island Records 4-Track Demos ... 4. Album – To Bring You My Love Das vierte PJ Harvey-Album To Bring You My Love (WPE) wurde zwischen September und Oktober 1994 aufgenommen und kam im Februar 1995 heraus. *Alternative Rock - 10 Tracks, 42:27 min - 27. Februar 1995 bei Island Records To Bring You My Love ... 9. Album – Let England Shake Das neunte PJ Harvey-Album Let England Shake (WP) wurde zwischen April und Mai 2010 aufgenommen, kam aber erst im Februar 2011 heraus. *Alternative Rock - 12 Tracks, 40:15 min - 11. Februar 2011 bei Island Records Let England Shake ist folklastig ? 10. Album – The Hope Six Demolition Project Das zehnte PJ Harvey-Album The Hope Six Demolition Project (WPE) wurde zwischen Januar und Februar 2015 aufgenommen, kam aber erst im April 2016 heraus. *Alternative Rock - Tracks, 41:51 min - 15. April 2016 bei Island Records The Hope Six Demolition Project wurde kurz Nummer 1 in UK mit schlappen 11 tsd Alben. Weblinks *Homepage – *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *'AZ Lyrics' – alle Texte von PJ Harvey *'Lyrics Wiki' – alle Texte von PJ Harvey *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlist.fm – Setlists von Konzerten Kategorie:Alternative Kategorie:England Kategorie:Album 2016